TMNT Meets Their Match
by turtlegirls16
Summary: This story is the reason for my name and for me getting a Fanfic account in the first place. It has humor, adventure, romance, what more could you want. So c'mon R&R! Now!
1. A Chance Meeting

**The picture that is my profile pic isthe reason for the creation of this story.**

**Here the turtles are imagining what they would want their dream girls to look like.**

* * *

Lets go back in time to when it all started, back when the turtles were only eight…

"Mikey! Miiiiiikeeeeyy!" The turtles yelled in unison.

"Michelangelo, where are you my son!" Master Splinter yelled down the tunnel.

Meanwhile in the tunnels near Ellis Island…

"Georgie! Georggggiiiee!" Three turtle girls yelled in unison.

"Georgia where are you!" Ellis yelled through the tunnels.

Meanwhile else where in the tunnels…

A small turtle girl walked alone in the dark shadows.

She was very scared, but she couldn't go back home, there everyone was mad at her there.

Suddenly she saw a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness.

"H-Hello, who's there?" She asked frightened.

Instead of a reply a deep growl came.

She heard thudding footsteps and the swishing of a long tail.

Suddenly a pair of jaws snapped out at her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The girl screamed trying to run away.

But it was so dark she couldn't see where she was going.

She decided to stick as close to the dimly lit parts of the tunnel as possible.

The giant creature was still after her his hot breath blowing on her short legs.

He snapped at her time and time again always missing because she kept changing course.

Suddenly out of nowhere a figure was on top of the beast trying to take him down.

"Leave her alone beastie, she isn't gonna be your lunch today." The figure yelled.

The figure finally hit a spot on the creature's neck and it fell unconscious to the ground.

The figure hopped off it and walked towards the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

He sounded like a kid.

"I'm fine, that was amazing, what did you do to him?" The girl asked.

The boy stopped right outside the circle of dim light.

"Oh, just some pressure points my father taught me." He said scratching the back of his head.

He looked up to get a closer look at the girl.

He was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey! Are you a turtle?" He asked stepping a little bit closer.

"Um, y-yes." The girl said stepping back a bit.

"Wow! I can't believe it, a girl mutant turtle, I'm a turtle too see." The boy said walking into the circle of light.

The girl gasped.

"Wow!" She said coming up to him to get a better look at his face.

He had an orange bandanna wrapped around his head.

His eyes were a bright blue, and at that moment them seemed to be dancing with excitement.

The boy likewise looked her over.

She had a peach bandanna wrapped around her head, and her blue eyes showed amazement and awe in them.

"Hi I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." He said holding out his hand.

But instead of taking it the girl wrapped him in a big hug.

"Thank you for saving me and for being a mutant turtle Mikey, My name is Georgia, but you can call me Georgie." She said letting him go.

Mikey was blushing.

"Um o-ok hi Georgie." He stuttered.

Georgie giggled.

"Are there more of you?" Mikey asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes I have three sisters, Venus, Monalisa, and Lucia." She said.

"Cool I have three bros, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello." Mikey said grinning.

Georgie grinned too but then it fell.

"Oh I have to get home my sisters and mother must be worried sick about me." Georgie said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Mikey said grabbing her arm.

Georgie glared at him with both fierceness and curiosity.

He let go of her arm.

"I can walk you home if you'd like." He offered.

Georgie smiled shyly and blushed a soft pink.

She nodded.

And before Mikey could say anything she had intertwined her arm with his and clasped her hand in his.

It was his turn to blush now.

As they walked towards her home they talked about what each of their families were like.

"Ellis, my mother, is a mutated mouse, and she's cared for me and my sisters since we were babies." Georgie said smiling at the thought.

"Master Splinter, my father, did the exact same thing with me and my bros, he's a mutated rat though." Mikey said.

Finally they arrived at a door.

Georgie pulled away from Mikey and walked up to the door.

She knocked in a special rhythm then stepped back.

The sudden realization that he was about to be surrounded by girl mutant turtles finally donned on Mikey.

The thought of being there without the back up of his brothers and sensei scared him.

So in a quick moment of panic Mikey ran off into the shadows.

"Mikey! Wait don't go!" Georgie yelled after him.

In her sudden turn to see where he went, she tripped over her feet and knocked her head hard on the wall of the sewer...

Mikey was sorry now for leaving Georgie when she had been so excited for him to meet her family.

But he just couldn't do it with out his family with him.

He looked at his surroundings.

He was almost home.

Then maybe he could convince them to follow him back to Georgie's place so they could all meet her family.

He went back to running wanting to get home as soon as possible to share the good news.

He didn't look where he was going.

He hit his head on a pipe and fell unconscious...

Georgie opened her eyes when she felt the warm furry hands of Ellis stroking her head.

"Georgia your awake! Are you ok, anything feel broken?" Ellis cooed.

Georgie sat up rubbing her head.

"I'm fine where's Mikey?" She asked looking around.

"Mikey who's that?" Came a voice from the shadows.

It was Venus followed by Monalisa and Lucia.

"Mikey, the boy mutant turtle I met in the sewers when I ran away." Georgie answered.

Venus came and sat at her side.

"George you must have been dreaming you took a pretty hard hit to the head." Venus said giving her a soft noogie.

"But I'm telling you its true." Georgie said her eyes brimming with tears.

With that she ran to her room...

Mikey woke his head throbbing.

"Owwwww." He moaned.

"My son your awake, good." Splinter said sitting next to him.

"Hey guys Mikey's awake!" Came Leo's yell from behind the couch.

Suddenly Mikey remembered why he had been racing home.

"Hey guys, guess what while I was out roaming the sewers I met a girl and she was-". But he was cut off.

"Michelangelo! You know your not supposed to reveal yourself to the human world you may have put our whole family in danger." Splinter reprimanded him.

"No Master Splinter, she wasn't a human girl, she was a turtle girl." Mikey explained.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

Leo came to sit next to his brother.

"Mikey you must of been dreaming, there are no others like us thats impossible." Leo said giving his little bro a noogie.

"But I did meet her!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Shell for brains." Raph said walking away.

"Keep dreaming Mikey." Donnie said walking away also.

"But it wasn't a dream." Mikey mumbled to himself...

A few days later, with a little reassurance from their families, Georgie and Mikey decided it was a dream.

But they never forgot each other.

Ever.

* * *

**T-Girl: *typing***

**Two figures come up behind her.**

**T-Girl: *still typing* "You know if you want to read it you can just go online instead of reading it over my shoulder."**

**Mikey: "But this way we get to read the story exclusively before anyone else can instead of having to wait."**

**T-Girl: *swivels around in chair* "Sorry but my writing, when in progress is off limits to outsiders, not even my own family reads it while its in progress."**

**Raph: "Well consider us your proof-readers and keep typing I might be able to use some of this stuff against Mikey later and I want to see what my girl is gonna be like."**

**T-Girl: *smirks* "Awwww, Raphie cares about someone other then himself, take a picture I want to remember this moment."**

**Raph: *flick* "Oh get over yourself and just type you nit whit."**

**T-Girl: " Ow! Ok geez touchy, touchy." *goes back to typing***


	2. We Meet Again

**11 years later…**

The turtles went out of the lair to get some air and to patrol the city.

They hadn't been out for a week because of being grounded.

Mikey was feeling odd tonight.

Like something strange was about to happen that might change all their lives forever.

But tones of that type of stuff had happened to them and he had never gotten this feeling before.

He shook it off when they came upon a sight they'd been waiting for all night.

A group of Purple Dragons!

But there was something strange going on.

They seemed to be running from something.

The turtles jumped down to investigate.

They snagged one perp as he ran down the street not looking where he was going.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Please don't hurt me!" He yelled.

Then he finally got a better look at his captor's faces.

"Oh good you're not them." He said in relief.

"Them? Them who?" Raph asked gruffly, still holding the guy by his collar.

"Them, the girls who have been beating me and my entire gang up for the past week." The guy said cringing.

"RRRRR, we're gone a mere week and we've already got a group of vigilantes taking over our jobs, I don't think so!" Raph growled throwing the perp down.

"Raph calm down I'm sure we can work-" But Leo was cut off.

"C'mon out and show yourselves oh mighty warriors or are ya too chicken." Raph said drawing his sai.

There was silence as his cry seeped into the shadows.

Then there were four barely audible sounds of feet touching ground.

Then out of the shadows glowed four pairs of eyes.

"We're not chicken we're ninja, and if you want it come and get it." Said the pair of hard blue eyes.

"Whoa hold on we don't want to fight you despite Raph's rant." Leo said stepping between them and his brothers.

The eyes looked at each other as if exchanging messages the turtles couldn't hear.

The pair of hard blue eyes softened.

"Agreed." They said.

Suddenly all eyes were on the Purple Dragon who was trying to crawl away, and was now getting to his feet and trying to run.

"Awww isn't that cute he's trying to run away." The pair of bright blues eyes said.

A form came out of the darkness and with a loud _Thwack!_ it rendered the guy unconscious.

"Hee hee, nighty night dragon boy." The figure said giggling.

Mikey snapped to attention.

He could swear he knew that laugh from somewhere.

Three other forms came out of the shadows and stood next to the first.

Leo's eyes went wide at what he thought he saw.

"Come into the light." He said.

The figures didn't move.

"Ok both teams will do it ok." Leo compromised.

Hesitantly the figures came into the light.

Both sets of turtles gasped.

But two pairs of eyes were not so startled.

"Mikey?" The turtle with a peach bandanna said in surprise.

"Georgie?" Mikey said his eyes widening.

"Huh?" The others said in unison.

"Guy's do you remember when I told you…" Georgie started.

"…About that girl turtle…"Mikey kept going.

"…About that boy turtle…" Georgie kept going.

"…I met in the sewer?" They both said in unison.

Both groups nodded.

"Well this is him." Georgie said.

"Well this is her." Mikey said.

They turned back to each other.

"It's so good to see you again." Mikey said smiling.

"You too." Georgie said smiling back.

"So you want to go out and get a slice with me tomorrow?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, it's a date." Georgie said smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys have just gotten back together after 11 years, after only knowing each other for like a day and your already going out on a date?" Raph said jumping between them.

Mikey and Georgie looked at each other then back at Raph then nodded.

"Oy." Raph said hitting his head with his hand.

"Well first let us all meet each other then you too can talk about your date plans." Leo said.

"I agree." Said the girl standing next to him.

Leo looked at her.

She had on a light blue bandanna, and was carrying two swords on her back that weren't katanas.

"Hi my name is Leonardo." He said extending his hand.

"Venus." She replied taking his hand.

"I see you favor the Cats Claws swords, they're an excellent weapon." He said starting up a conversation.

"Oh yes I know that's why I chose them, but katanas are just as brilliant." She said eyeing the handles of the blades.

Leo unsheathed one of them.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked offering her the blade.

She took it from him and did a few practice flips and swings with it.

"It's a lot lighter and easier to swing then I expected and I like the clean cut it makes when it swings through the air." She said handing it back to him.

Leo smiled and sheathed his sword again.

He and Venus got into a long conversation on the weaponry they preferred.

Two other figures hesitantly stepped toward each other.

"Hi, I'm Donatello." Donnie said extending his hand.

The girl with the light purple bandanna took his hand.

"Lucia." She said quietly trying to hide her blush.

Donnie couldn't help smiling at this.

He suddenly noticed something on her belt.

"Is that a Shell Cell?" He asked in surprise.

Lucia smiled and took the device off her belt.

"Well actually what we call them is our Turtle Talkie's, you know instead of a walkie-talkie." She explained.

"Wow! What can it do well besides call other phones?" Don said pulling out his Shell Cell.

"Well it has GPS, tracking devices, its has an MP3 that can hold six gigabytes, and minimal Internet access for when we're on the go." Lucia said.

"Amazing! And you made them all yourself?" Don said intrigued.

Lucia nodded.

Don was very excited over having found someone with the same interests as him, (besides April).

Her and him quickly got into a talk on the schematics and workings of each of their cellular devices.

Two figures leaned against the wall watching as the other six conversed.

"Geez, what's gotten into them, they're acting like they've never seen a boy or a girl before." Raph said to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it." Said the girl with the pink bandanna next to him.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"Raph." Raph said holding out his hand, still looking at the others.

"Mona Lisa." The girl said shaking his hand.

Raph kept looking at the others but he could feel her eyes staring at him.

He glanced at her for a few seconds then turned back to watching.

She was still staring at him.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mona said smiling at him.

He grunted then turned back to what he was doing.

But he could still feel the ever-present stare of her eyes.

Finally he gave in.

"Hhhhhhhh, do you like wrestling?" He sighed turning to face her.

"Oh yes I love wrestling its my favorite sport, my favorite is the Mangled Tangler." She said cracking her knuckles.

Raph brightened at this.

"Really? He's my favorite too." Raph said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, hey I like your sai they're wicked." She said staring at the weapons in his belt.

"Yeah, with these bad boys I can do just about anything." Raph said flipping one out to show her.

He looked at her belt to see her weapons.

"What are those supposed to be?" He asked teasingly pointing one of his sai at her belt.

"They're my weapons." She said taking one out.

It was a pink fan.

"Ha! What are you going to do, fan them to death?" Raph teased.

Mona only smiled.

With a sudden flick of her wrist she knocked his sai out of his had and held her weapon menacingly under his chin.

As soon as she had flicked her wrist metal plating had covered the red fabric and sharp spikes had protruded out of the ends of the sticks that held it together.

"These are no ordinary fans they're Tessen's." Mona said letting Raph go.

With another flick of her wrist the fan was back to normal and she held it in front of her face where only her eyes showed.

Her eyes flitted at him.

She laughed and put it back on her belt.

"But they're also a good fashion accessory." She said.

"Wow! That was awesome, that's a pretty sweet weapon, not that I would want it, being a guy and all." Raph said quickly.

They had all moved to the rooftops now so they wouldn't be seen by anybody.

Mikey and Georgie were catching up on all that had happened to them since they had last seen each other, and boy did Mikey have some stories to tell.

"Wow! So a lot has happened since I saw you eleven years ago, it must have been hard on your family to go through that with out anyone to help you through it." Georgie said.

"Oh we had help from some humans we made friends with but, yeah it would have been nice to have someone around to-you know- relate to." Mikey said shrugging.

"Well I'm here now." Georgie said laying her head on his shoulder and intertwining their hands like she had done when they had first met.

Mikey smiled and clasped her hand in his.

The others noticed what they were doing and kept watching.

Suddenly Raph interrupted.

"Sorry to break up your love fest but we've got to get home its late." He said glaring Mikey down.

Leo finally snapped to reality and nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Yes sorry but our father will be worried sick if we don't get home soon." He said.

"Yes so will our mother, c'mon girls must go." Venus said.

"Awwwwww, ok fine, I'll meet you at seven at the pizza place on Lancing Ave. ok Mikey, Bye." Georgie said joining her sisters.

They all said their last goodbyes then left for their homes.

They all had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

**T-Girl: *swivels in her chair* "Well guys what do you think?"**

**Raph: "It was awesome but I don't like the part where Mona Lisa knocks my sai out of my hand, and isn't Mona supposed to be a-"**

**T-Girl: "A mutant salamander? Yes but for the sake of the story I made her a turtle, what about the rest of you what did you think?"**

**Don: "I don't know it just seems a little cliche to me that they all have the same interests as us, but I do like Lucia's personality, especially when she's shy."**

**T-Girl: "Well I guess they sort of have the same interests as you but not really."**

**Don: " Huh? What do you mea-"**

**T-Girl: "So what about you Mikey?"**

**Mikey: "I think Georgie is awesome, and so totally a girl I would date."**

**Raph: *whack!* "You would date anything that breathes."**

**Mikey: "Ow!" *sticks toungue out***

**T-Girl: "What about you Leo? What did you think of Venus?"**

**Leo: "She seemed nice."**

**Raph: "Thats probably the only thing you'll get out of him, now get back to work I want to see how Mikey's date goes Heh heh heh."**

**T-Girl: "Ok but quit reading over my shoulders it bugs me."**


End file.
